Session 35 - Champion of Aubrey
In the alley on the docks, outside of the Resolute Codger, half-elf druid Percival cast a spell to hold the mysterious, shapechanging Thicket imposter as his companions began to wail on him. A half-elf assassin dropped beside Percival and tried to break his concentration as a number of half-elf followers of this Thicket attacked, but elven illusionist Tristan covered much of the alley in grease, making it nigh impassable. In the midst of the chaos, a small form poked its head around the corner of the building and made a beeline for half-orc fighter Phryne, but not before slipping in the grease and falling directly onto his butt. Phryne attempted to warn off some of the half-elves, while she and half-elf paladin Aryndrake continued to stab and beat the imposter Thicket. Still, the mysterious, robed figure charged into battle and blasted one of the half-elf thugs with radiant, hexing another. It cast a flaming sphere above the grease, setting it, the half-elves, assassin, and the wooden structures lining the alley on fire. Meanwhile Percival continued to hold Thicket while Phryne and Aryndrake continued to beat him to death before turning on the remaining half-elves. From the final, killing blow, the imposter shifted shape into a strange alien being with slimy blue skin and large, blank eyes. While many of the thugs had been scared off, Aryndrake toyed with the assassin while the others tried to get away from the flaming buildings, eventually deciding the death would be a mercy and leaving him. Percival dragged the body of the imposter into a neighbouring shipbuilder where he looted it, eventually joined by Aryndrake who had compelled the assassin to duel with him, forcing him to follow him through fire before eventually breaking away and fleeing, greatly injured. The mysterious figure revealed himself as Elb, a small green goblin and champion of Aubrey. Phryne easily accepted this as someone sent by their half-air spirit monk companion Aubrey, and brought Elb on as a "squire." Regrouped, Aryndrake bringing the body of the imposter for study, he recognized it as something like a changeling, a mysterious shapeshifting being, and drew a few vials of blood from it for further study. Percival doled out some treasure he'd taken off the shapeshifter, keeping a few choice items for himself, while the rest of the group questioned little Elb, although he mostly held his tongue. Eventually, he admitted to a frustrated, disillusioned Tristan that he was confused how the group kept claiming they knew Aubrey, and Percival clued in that the goblin meant Aubrey the Champion, chosen of Apexion, not their friend. The goblin proved himself adept and useful, healing Aryndrake and admitting a curiosity in ritual magic, so he was allowed to stay. Aryndrake returned to the Necropolis of Port-of-Utopia while the others continued up the Eastwin Mountain, stopping at the Arcane Academy where newly instated Archmaster Mari introduced Tristan to Master Tiaoro, head of the department of illusion. A good pickup line broke an illusion of a sensuous elven woman and revealed the real Tiaoro, something of a maverick and a trickster in the Academy. She shared some gossip with Tristan about the invasion into the Mainland, how she believed Director Baelith to be "quite mad," claiming to have spoken to a "fiery moon god." Tiaoro and Tristan got to work, sharing an illusion spell while the others returned to Strandguard. Teyryn and her wards had cleared and set up camp in what were once officers' quarters in one of the non-charred wings of the fortress. Phryne shared doubts that Haeven had committed the child murdering, believing Aryndrake to be the murderer, although she didn't share her plans of what she'd do about it. The next morning the companions awoke to the clamouring of bells. Tristan sent a magical familiar to the Grand Pentacle Temple where he learned that King Leonidus had died, making Algernon the Young the uncrowned king of Port-of-Utopia. Aryndrake, meanwhile, went to the Palace of 1000 Pleasures looking for anyone with a connection to Haeven. He spoke with the Lady, the proprietor of the brothel, paying her to send a message to Haeven, saying that his brother Aryndrake wanted to speak with him before a fortnight had passed, though the Lady admitted that she hadn't seen Haeven in some time. Aryndrake returned on a strange steed, a fiendish warhorse, and the companions resolved to seek out King Algernon, claiming to have information from Elysium. They passed through the Plaza of the Faithful and, after some trouble with soldiers of the New Church, gained access to the Palace of Unity where they joined throngs of nobles who were paying homage to the deceased king. Grand Cardinal-General Ixis Wrenwrath was strangely absent from the proceedings, despite a heavy New Church presence on the island fortress. Phryne approached the uncrowned king, giving her condolences and swearing fealty, claiming to have information about Elysium. Haeven's name came up, and the young king became extremely concerned and asked for a recess from the proceedings, inviting Phryne and her companions to join him privately. ACTIVE QUESTS -Meet with King Algernon and share news of Elysium with him -Reconnect with Satorus and investigate the connection to Phryne's amulet and the forces converging on his home -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Tristan will lead an investigation into the goblin activity on the Mainland -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Gazek from Gobelton have something to do with it)